Smallville Has Its Charms
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: One shot featuring young!Chloe and Gabeher dadwith appearances by Martha and young!Clark and Pete...Chloe finds Smallville does have something to offer..briefest hint of chlark at the end!


Chloe slumped back into the passenger seat; the hot vinyl stuck to her bare legs as the summer sun streamed over the dashboard. With a disappointed sigh she cradled her head on her arm and leaned against the open window, letting the breeze blow her long blonde hair into a frenzy. She could feel her father's stare and made a point to keep her eyes focused on the road ahead as he coughed, trying to get her attention. Gabe spoke after a moment, his voice pleading. "Cheer up! This can't possibly be as bad as you're making it out to be. We're going to have fun!"

_"There is that word again._" She thought to herself—_fun._ She had heard it exactly 20 times this morning from her father's lips, as she had counted every one. Chloe shot him a look. "Maybe. But why couldn't we stay in Metropolis to have some fun? Surely there are many more things for us to enjoy—_at home_." She emphasized the last words, looking up to see the car cruising off the highway towards an exit marked **_Smallville_**.

"Well, I thought it would do us both some good to get out of the city for a while and get some fresh air."

"There's fresh—er, _air_ in Metropolis."

"And you know how hot and muggy it gets in the city this time of year."

"That's what air conditioners are for."

"Plus Smallville is a quaint little place with a charming downtown, friendly people, beautiful scenery and one of the best farmer's markets in all of Kansas!" Gabe's eyes twinkled as they passed a densely packed cornfield, past a large sign proclaiming Smallville to be the _Meteor Capital of the World_.

Chloe sank back into her seat; he was starting to sound like a travel brochure. "Okay, well since you seem to love it so much, why bring me along at all?" She complained, knowing full well the _real_ reason for this little trip—one she had been trying to get him to admit all morning. She knew being dragged to a little town in the middle of nowhere had everything to do with LuthorCorp. More specifically, her father's job there. Being the faithful Daily Planet reader that she was, Chloe had read in its pages a story about LuthorCorp building a plant in Smallville, and given her father's sudden, inexplicable enthusiasm for the town she put two and two together. Gabe Sullivan was going to be transferred to the Smallville plant and this trip was all one big sales pitch to sell Chloe on the idea of moving there. But she wouldn't be buying. No, she intended to let him know with no uncertainty that Metropolis was her home, and that nothing and no one could make her think any different.

The car jostled slightly as they turned down a dusty side street, headed straight for a field dotted with large, white tents. People were milling around carrying large crates of brightly colored produce and cowbells could be heard ringing in the distance. The car veered off the road and onto a patch of grass, coming to a halt next to a long row of parked vehicles. "Listen, I get that you're a big city girl," Gabe smiled proudly as he watched his daughter's flustered reaction. "And that you probably think this is just some rinky dink little nowhere town, but I like it here. It has its charms and someday I hope you'll see them too." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "That's why."

"By _charms_ do you happen to mean _cow patties_?" She spat as she opened her door and slid of the seat, her feet avoiding a suspicious looking clump on the ground. The grass was still wet from the early morning dew and it seeped through her flimsy sandals as she slammed the door behind her and charged around the front of the car towards her father. Chloe had enough; she had given him chance after chance to tell the truth, and it was now time to launch a full scale attack. She lunged at him with a ferocious sense of determination."When were you going to tell me we were moving to Smallville?!" Gabe looked momentarily taken aback before Chloe whipped out a crumpled copy of The Daily Planet, it's headline reading **_"LuthorCorp to bring plant to Smallville"_**.

"What?" He said, grabbing the few weeks old newspaper out of her hand and looking it over. "I didn't know you read..."

"The Planet?" She interrupted, hands on hips. "I don't miss an edition." He father shot her a dubious look but she persisted. "I may be twelve, but I am not stupid. I _do_ want to be a top journalist for them someday so I keep up on the latest news. All of it." She added, tapping the incriminating headline with a finger.

"But how did you?"

"Dad, you have never mentioned Smallville _once_ in my whole life. Then a few weeks after LuthorCorp announces it's building here and suddenly you are making it your mission to show me how _amazing_ it truly is. It's just a little too suspicious for my taste."

"Well, maybe you'll become a Daily Planet top reporter sooner rather than later." Gabe mused, clearly impressed with his daughter as she smirked back at him. "Chloe," He began, rolling the paper up and shoving it into his back pocket. "No decision has been made or anything—but _yes_, LuthorCorp has asked me to take a position as a plant manager at the Smallville facility once it's built, and I have agreed..."

Chloe interrupted in protest. "What about Metropolis? What about my school, my friends? Were you even going to see if I was alright with this?"

"...to _consider _it _after _I consulted with my daughter." He finished, raising his voice over Chloe's.

"Oh."

"I would never attempt to make such a decision without your input. And I guess it was a little sneaky, but _that_ is the real reason for our trip today. A little undercover mission to see if you could be happy here. Before I spilled the beans."

Chloe felt vindicated in finding her suspicions were right on, and her position remained unwavering. "Oh well then this should be easy—_no_. I don't want to move here." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled wickedly. "So I guess this means you will have to decline."

Gabe shook his head and began to walk forward towards the grouping of tents a few yards away. "No, Chloe. It doesn't work that way. While I would like your input, in the end the decision is mine to make. I am the adult here, remember?"

Chloe trailed after him, undeterred. "So then this whole trip, it doesn't matter, because no matter what, you get your way."

"It's not about getting my way," Gabe called over his shoulder. "It's about making the decision that's best for this family."

"If I like Smallville," She continued, ignoring her father. "We move here and you're happy. If I don't like Smallville, we _still_ move here and you're happy. It's not exactly fair, is it?"

"Chloe, I haven't even made a decision either way. I agreed to _think about it_."

"So there is still a chance you may decide against it then?" She chirped, catching up to him as they ducked under one of the tents, making their way up the crowded isle of the market. Vendors, hawking everything from baked goods to hand carved rocking chairs, flanked either side of them.

"Maybe."

Chloe beamed and brushed her fingers lightly over a batch of tulips as they came to a stop next to a flower stand.

"But don't get ahead of yourself," He added. "Today was all about getting you to entertain the idea of Smallville." He gestured grandly to the bustling mayhem around them. "And all it has to offer. Ya know, just in case."

"All it has to offer?" Chloe giggled. "You mean like hay rides and cow tipping and tractor races?"

"Honey, I know you're not happy about this and I don't blame you, but can you at least give it a try?" He asked, noticing Chloe fingering the colorful blooms. He plucked one from a bushel and nodded to the woman behind the stand, forking over a crinkled bill. "I'll take one."

She fought to keep the corners of her mouth from twitching upwards as he placed the tulip in her hand. "Thanks, but a _bribe_? I can't be bought into liking this town." She quipped, twirling the stem in her hands as they continued walking, inhaling the flower's delicate scent.

"So much for trying." Gabe laughed as they wound themselves past display after display, spending an hour or two going from tent to tent to look over everything from livestock for sale to intricately designed quilts, fresh fish, areas crowded with haphazardly stacked books, and stands full of antiques. In the last tent they finally found themselves next to a large booth that was labeled _Kent organic produce_. It was piled high with buckets of apples, baskets of red bell peppers and mounds of sweet summer corn. A petite woman with a shock of red hair was bustling behind the counter, shoving some bright yellow squash and green zucchini into a paper bag.

"I was thinking after this we can head over to the dowtown area, check that out."Gabe announced eagerly. "But before we leave I have to know, now that we've officially spent some time here, is there _anything_ you like about this place?" He asked, surveying a clear glass case full of homemade pies.

_"Nope, nothing."_ She thought, but before she could open her mouth to answer him the woman from behind the booth approached.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"No, we're just looking, thanks." Her father replied.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and the flap of the tent behind the booth swung open wildly as two boys burst though, laughing and covered in dirt. One was a rather scrawny looking boy with dark, ebony skin and mischievous eyes and the other was a much taller boy with ivory skin and a mop of untamed black hair. The tall boy and Chloe instantly made eye contact; there was an odd twinge in the pit of her stomach as their gaze held, unbroken, for what seemed like ages.

"Clark, Pete," The red headed woman said admonishingly, reaching over to wipe smudges of dirt off their faces. "What did I tell you two about storming in here like a pack of wild elephants?"

"Sorry mom," Clark said, his eyes flicking to look back at his mother, embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

The stern look in her eyes quickly melted. "Alright then," She patted them on their backs as she nudged them on their way. "Go off and have fun." The two boys nodded and took off, darting through the busy area recklessly, and Chloe turned to watch them go.

"Chloe, you never answered my question?" Gabe asked again as he grabbed her shoulder, urging her to follow him onward. "Is there anything you like about Smallville so far?"

She paused a moment, watching as the young boy with the dark hair paused only steps from the edge of the tent, turning to give her one last piercing stare before he disappeared from view. "Um," She mumbled, feeling herself grow hot even though they were shaded from the blazing sun. "I wouldn't say I've changed my mind about moving here but, it _definitely_ has it's charms."


End file.
